badeggsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
First Time Players Turtorial
If you are playing Bad Eggs Online,'''you need to know how to play the game.Luckily,this is a guide to help you budding '''Bad Eggs Online '''players!! P.S. This comes with a weapon chart later down,so even old players can read this!! '''Starting off When you go onto the game(there are various websites that do this game) the log-in page comes up.If you want to play as a guest,you can and you will be assigned a number (e.g. Guest2,Guest4,etc.) If you don't want to be a guest,then sign up by putting in a username and a password.I would recommend writing your details down so you don't forget. Main Menu When you reach the main menu,there are a series of buttons and pictures.On the far left of the page is your picture (always the basic egg),at the top is your xp tube,your xp stats,your rep,the name of your level and your latest badge (not until later).Below your picture is the buttons for the credits and the forum.PSST:If you look in the left hand-corner of the credits page you will see a cake.Click it to play the secret minigame! If you score 40 or higher,you get the party egg! :D Continuing with the Main Menu,the are a few buttons to the right of your picture.Play is where you play your games.Shop is where you buy loads of cool stuff for your game.Quick Play 'is where you get matched with a random game to play.'Profile 'is to see your egg shells,weapons,badges etc.'Practice is to practice your skills against a dummy egg.PSST:if you finish off the dummy egg in practice mode with a frying pan you will unlock it in-game!Terrain Editor is where you can create your own Terrain (only''' Pro''' members can save,see Pro Mode). How To Play You start with a range of weapons.You have to fire your weapons (using the fire button or space) and hit the other team.As you level up,you unlock more weapons and you can buy certain weapon packs in the Shop.You start with 100 health (unless you are in double health mode;see Pro Mode).Every time you make a player lose 1 health you get 1 xp (unless,again,you have Pro Mode) and that is used to level up.Also,as well as unlocking weapons with levels you unlock egg shells.That is the basics,you will learn more as you go along.At the end I will show you a weapon chart (hopefully) that tells you max damage but I can only tell you the weapons I have,I will update as I get more.Sadly,I don't have an XP chart so you will just have to use the progress bar as a rough guideline.I do know,however,that level 80 is the highest and you can prestige(at the cost of going back to level 1) up to 5 times and every time you do prestige you get a new gold shell and a badge. Pro Mode Pro Mode helps you get more out of the game.Here are a list of the features: #Level up twice as fast with double xp rewards in every match. #Save and play your own terrains created in the editor. #Option to play randomly generated terrains. #All 5 weapons from Pack 1. You need credits to buy pro mode.You can get credits by exchanging the website you are on's money for credits (e.g. kreds for credits,) you can get credits by paying money or you can get credits via completing offers. Shop In the Shop,you can buy lots of different things for your profile.I am now going to show you the things in the Shop. Go Pro See Pro Mode. Egg Shells Buy cool egg shells for your profile!! Armoury Buy new weapons in 8 packs to help get an advantage over your opponents(pack 1 free with Pro' Mode') Skills Get an advantage over opponents with teleport (teleports you to place of your choice),Fury (double damage!),Shield(half damage!) and mass teleport(teleports everyone to random location.) That is it for now from me,have fun exploring Bad Eggs Online even further! P.S. There is a Bad Eggs Online 2 but I prefer the prequel.I am level 64 as of Sunday 20th April 15:32 GMT+0 and my name is oohlala111 if you want to join me.It just remains for me to leave you with this handy weapons chart.(up to level 35 weapons and packs 1,2,5+7 weapons)' :D' This might not be exact and if you want me to change something just ask me and I will change it.As I said before, I will add weapons as I unlock them and if you want me to add one on especially just tell me the name of the weapon,the amount of damage without fury and how you can aqquire it,I will hopefully get it on. That's me signing off, oohlala111 :D *+5 is added to any damage to the egg hit by a Poison Cloud for a few turns. **Direct aim. ***Can hit any eggs in battle,including the one who set it off!!! ****This weapon evens up the game,so health can either be lost or gained depending on how much health the eggs have between them.